The Chronicles Of Toontown: Bringing down the brgh
by LEGOSwimmer
Summary: I know its spelled Brrrgh, I just ran out of room. this is taking place after the bumblepop mystery. when the lawbots make an offencive move against toontown and capture the Brrrgh its up to The toons to save the day!
1. Chapter 1

The Chronicles of Toontown:

Bringing down the Brrrgh

Chapter I

After saving Max Bumblepop and returning the cog suit parts to Shep Ahoy, the toons were on their way to the Brrrgh to get some ice cream. Strangely enough all the toons they ran into looked sad and were walking away from the Brrrgh. That's when Rickey saw Lil Old Man, the Brrrgh's elder, walking away. He looked as though he had lost something dear to him. "What's wrong Lil Old Man?" asked Rickey. "The law bots have begun their operation. Its just as I feared!" He said with an uneasy tone in his voice. "What operation?" asked Max Bumblepop. " The prophecies have said many things. Most of them happy." Said Lil Old Man. "But the prophecies have changed." He continued. "It was foretold that the law bots would take over the brrrgh. They have started. Polar place is already under their control!" He said with sheer terror in his eyes. "The resistance has already suffered many losses. The lawbots will stop at nothing until all of Toontown is under their control!" Then he began walking away again, at a quicker pace this time. "Does this mean were not having any ice cream?" asked Max Bumblepop. "No Max. It means that if we don't make a stand against the law bots, Lady Lollipops favorite fishing spot will be nothing but slush under the feet of 1,000 lawyers if we don't hurry."

Weeks went by and no one could stand up to the law bots. Even Purr-fectly Crazy Uber (the bravest of the group) would not go anywhere near the Brrrgh. It seemed as though the entire Toontown population had crowded in Daisy's Garden (the furthest place away from the Brrrgh) trying to escape the lawbot's wrath, only to be pushed back by sell bot HQ. All hope was lost for the Brrrgh. (Or so it seemed)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"I can't believe this! The cogs have taken all but one part of the Brrrgh and we're just sitting here like a bunch of toddlers!" Complained Cool Comet. "What choice do we have? The law bots have us out numbered 30 to 1." Said Lady Lollipop. "I'm surprised to hear you say that! Maybe Rickey, but not you! This is your favorite fishing spot were talking about! I say we get an alliance, get some gags, and get our winter wonderland back! What do you say?" The other toons just shrugged. "Oh you're not saying it right! Lets try again. Lets get an alliance, get some gags, and get our winter wonderland back! WHAT DO YOU SAY?" "YEAH!" Said Lady Lollipop "LETS DO IT!" Said Rickey

"FOR THE ICE CREAM!" Said Max Bumblepop.

It took them quite some time but they finally got a formidable sized alliance of 15. They consisted of all high laff pointed toons except Purr-fectly Crazy Uber. Little Ruffleslam lead the way (for she had the highest laff points: 115) into the Brrrgh. They started at Sleet Street, which was the only street in the Brrrgh not under law bot control. When they got to the play ground (or what was left of it) they could not believe their eyes! The clothing shop was turned into a cog suit factory. All the doodles and fish were driven from the pet shop. Now it was a jury notice printing company. The toon HQ held the biggest surprise of all. It was being knocked down. With a sign in front of it that said: Future site of the "COG DESIGN DEPOT". The toons knew they would see something like this, but nothing this bad. They knew that if they were going to save the Brrrgh they would need to start now!

The battle that raged next was so intensely indescribable we won't even try. "So cogs? Do you like cake?" Taunted Cool Comet. The cogs said nothing as they pushed him up a piece of what was left of a building. They had him cornered at the end of the building. It jutted 8 or 9 feet off the ground. Cool Comet had no choice but to jump. He landed feet first. He stood up only to fall back down again because his ankle was in serious pain. He called for help. Once, twice, thrice. Then he finally got someone's attention. They retreated because what was once 15 toons was reduced to 6. They needed to regroup. When they got out of the playground, they headed for the Icy Owie Medical Center.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

"Well it looks as though he has a spiral crack on his ankle bone. He'll be on crutches for quite some time now. Maybe a month or two" Said Dr. Frost. "I don't need any gosh darn crutches! Im 101 laff points for crying out loud! I can take a hit to the ankle and get right back uuyyYYAAAAAAA!" Screamed Cool Comet as he put pressure on his bad foot. "Ok, ok, I'll take the crutches. But only temporarily!" Said Cool Comet as he grabbed the crutches.

_I can't believe I'm a toon on crutche... oof!_ thought Cool Comet as he fell for the seventh time. "Why must there be so much ice here?" "Well it is the Brrrgh." Said Rickey. Cool Comet just snorted. "Those lawbots are gonna pay!" Said Cool Comet. "They are gonna pay dearly!"

It had been a week since the toons last attack on the Brrrgh. Which was now completely under the lawbots control. The cogs had renamed it: lawbot HQ 2.0. Even other playground hosts had retreated into Daisy's Gardens. Donald and Minnie were both at the gardens, feeling sorry for abandoning their playgrounds, but knew that being neighboring playgrounds would mean that they would be next. "Cool Comet! Lady Lollipop! Max and Rickey! I bring news from Toontown Central! Professor Pete and Flippy request an audience IMMEDIATELY!" Said a pig who looked as though he hadn't rested in days. "We'll go. But might I ask you, why do Professor Pete and Flippy need to see us?" Asked Rickey. "Lets just say he heard about the unsuccessful attack a week ago and wants to lend a hand, for the next attack I mean," Said the messenger. So they headed for Toontown Central.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

When the toons neared Toontown central, they were surprised to see that a lot of toons were still at the playground. "Hey you! Over here!" said a toon. The group looked around to see that Professor Pete and Flippy were standing in front of Toon Hall. The toons walked over towards Toon Hall. "Why are there so many toons here? Why are they not retreating to da..." "Shhh! Come inside Toon Hall with us! We have something to show you." Said Professor Pete. They walked in. When they were inside. Professor Pete spoke again, "Sorry about interrupting you. It's just... The young toons don't know about what is going on in the Brrrgh, and I want to keep it that way. The last thing we need is panic around here. Now for the reason I called you here. Flippy and I have been perfecting a new weapon to use against the cogs. We think now is the prime time to use it," Said Professor Pete. The toons were confused as Flippy pulled out what looked like a very small magnet. "Um... How is a level two lure gag suppost to help?" Asked Rickey. "This is no small lure gag." Said Flippy. "This is a highly focused magnetizer that will put the cogs in a stasis like state, by temporarily wiping their memory" Explained Flippy. "Huh?" Said Rickey. "It makes cogs go sleepy-bye!" Said Flippy in a primitive voice with an under tone of impatience. "I'm not a two year old!" Said Rickey. "What ever" Said Flippy. "The point is, we think it will be useful against the stronger cogs. A word of warning though... Its NOT a rapid-fire weapon so don't just run in blasting about. If it over heats it could explode in a massive wave of magnetic energy that could cause everything in a one-mile radius to become extremely magnetic. We do have a cure in case this happens, but it requires a lot of resources. So try not to over load the system," Said Professor Pete. "You got it!" Said Cool Comet as he grabbed the magnet. Intensely examining it. He had always had a fascination with magnets. That's why he likes lure so much. As they walked out, Flippy walked up next to Professor Pete as they watched them depart. "You know what you've done is very dangerous, encouraging them to go back to law bot HQ 2.0 might have been a mistake. Mainly for Cool Comet. In his condition, he is in mortal danger while he is on those crutches. Those ambulance chasers are fast enough to catch a running toon at full speed. Besides, you know what the prophecies say. We might as well start calling it law bot HQ 2.0 now." Said Flippy. "Well the prophecies might change you know!" said Professor Pete. "They just might my friend," Replied Flippy with a hint of hope. "They just might..."

"Ok we have one shot at this! We have our secret weapon! We have our gags! (We have our dumb luck, he said under is breath) We will defeat the law bots!" Said Cool Comet. He stood on top of a make shift stage. Looking over the crowd of cheering toons in front of him. They have what looked to be half of toon town on their side now. Now that the numbers were more evened out, Cool Comet was sure they could win. They made their way onto the path that lead to the Brrrgh. It was time to save Toontown's favorite winter get-away!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

When the toons reached the playground it was worse that before. The toon HQ was now completely torn down. The trolley had been changed in many ways. It no longer ran on tracks and it no longer held its silly appearance. It was a bland, blocky and boring looking bus. As for the small gag shop that did business there, all the fun looking sight gags like the safe hanging from the roof were gone! The shop was turned into a little shop called: Evil eyes and pen dyes. Which was run by a rather nasty looking legal eagle. As for the streets, they had been renamed. With names like: Trial Terrace, Small Print Street, and Law Lane. "FOR THE BRRRGH! ATTACK!" Yelled Cool Comet. The army of toons ran in with full force. Using pink slips and five star SOS toons. A group of four all used opera on a horde of cogs that were heading right for them. Cool Comet was having problems though; he was having trouble balancing on his crutches while getting a pie and then trying to throw it. A few other toons were having similar problems: A dog with a broken arm, a duck with a sprained knee and a very battered, VERY old cat whose joints made a different sound each time they moved. Yet some how, they all managed to get a hit in on the cogs.

Hours went by and what looked to be a winning battle was slowly turning into a "mistrial" as the toons numbers dwindled. "We have no choice! We have to use the secret weapon!" Said Cool Comet. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to make that observation?" Said Lady Lollipop. Cool Comet pulled out the magnet that Flippy had given them. Each time he pointed it at a cog they would stop in their tracks. But still the cogs had the remainder of the toons cornered. "I guess this is it for the Brrrgh," He said. Then he had an idea. He began firing the magnet at random. "What the heck are you doing?" Said Lady Lollipop. She was afraid the Cool Comet had finally snapped. "I'm saving the Brrrgh by over loading the system!" Said Cool Comet. Lady Lollipop looked at him worriedly. "You're just going to have to trust me!" Said Cool Comet. Suddenly the magnet turned red hot. "Hot hot HOT HOT HHHOOOTTT! HERE COGS! CATCH!" Said Cool Comet as he tossed the magnet at a nearby spin-doctor. Right then a huge explosion rocked the Brrrgh.

Epilogue

"What part of 'don't over load the system' didn't you under stand?" Asked Professor Pete as Cool Comet soaked in his "anti-magnetism liquid". "Hey! I saved the Brrrgh didn't I?" Said Cool Comet. "Yes, well I suppose you did," Said Professor Pete as he rolled his eyes. "Come now! This is a time for celebration!" Said Flippy. "The prophecies changed right before you reached the Brrrgh! All is well in toontown," Said Flippy in a cheerful voice. "You know one of these days I'd like to take a look at these 'Prophecies' that you guys keep talking about," said Rickey. "We'll have to see about that one," said Professor Pete. "You never know what the prophecies might say about that kind of thing."

The End


End file.
